Beep Beep
by janinemayjames
Summary: Rated M for pure smutty goodness! After getting stuck in traffic, a phone call with Ranger gets waaaay out of control until neither Ranger or Steph can hold on much longer!


BEEP BEEP!

PURE SMUT!

I don't own anything. I just like to play around and put the characters back when I'm done.

Today had been a long day. I'd been up in Branchburg discussing a new security system for a Rangeman Client who had just opened a new wine bar that added to their chain of 6 we already managed.

My name is Stephanie Plum. I've been working full time for Rangeman for over a year now. Ranger had asked me to assist in expanding the private client side of the business and whilst I still took skips (which I was much better at doing now) it was a side of the job I actually really enjoyed.

This weekend was mine and Carlos' 3 month anniversary. I'd stopped off at a small boutique in Branchburg and picked up something extra special to wear (and something for us to try out in the bedroom!)

I'd planned on getting back to the office, having dinner with Carlos before getting changed and showing him just how much I loved him. Over and over again!

I was pulling out onto the 202 in my matte black Jeep Renegade and put the radio on to keep me going on the drive home. I'd text Carlos just as I was leaving to tell him I had a surprise in store to start our anniversary weekend.

I'd only gotten about 5 miles along the 202 when traffic ground to a halt. Shit.

I'd been sat in the traffic jam for about 20 minutes when my phone rang over the in car system.

"Yo"

"Babe. Your tracker has had you sat in the same spot for 20 minutes. Everything ok?"

"It's bumper to bumper out here. Nothing is coming on the radio. Any ideas what's happened?"

"Hang on a sec"

I heard him click away on his keyboard.

"Some kind of accident babe. Could be stuck for a while"

"Well it makes a change for me not to be in it. Damn it. I'd got plans for tonight as well. For you and me to start our anniversary weekend"

"Oh really? Wanna tell me more about it?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise" I whined

"Babe" he said through a chuckle.

"I might have made a stop at a lingerie boutique and an adult store"

"Well now you have to tell me. A man's gotta know"

I turned down the volume on the call, slightly paranoid that the whole traffic jam could hear my conversation and put on my best sultry voice. If I was gonna miss having him in person, I'd just have to do my best to improvise.

"Black lace bra. Black lace thong. Thigh high stockings. And a little something for you to play with"

"Dios. Babe"

"You'll just have to imagine me standing in front of you in my panties and high heels. I've got something in my hand"

God. What was I doing? I'd be a jelly legged mess by the time I got home with the image in my head of a naked Carlos laid out on the bed with His huge cock hard and waiting for me.

"Tell me what you have in your hand babe"

"It's a cock ring. I take it up to my mouth, running my tongue over it as it sits on my finger. I approach you, telling you to stay still. I gently take the ring off my finger with my teeth and place it around your hard cock, pushing it down to the base with my mouth, turning the vibration on as I go"

I heard a growl down the line.

"Fuck. Stephanie. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now"

"You have no idea what I want to do to you when I finally get back"

"Any let up on the traffic?"

"We're moving slowly. You'll just have to be patient"

"I'm not a patient guy babe"

"I know. You'll just have to be for now. If I carry on imagining you in my head, I'm gonna be a puddle on the floor of my car"

"Tell me how wet you are thinking of me babe"

"So wet for you Carlos. My panties are ruined" before I knew what I was doing I have a hand down my trousers and I whimpered as my fingers touched my wetness.

"Babe. Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah. Thinking of you with your throbbing cock in my mouth and your hands in my hair"

"I'm so hard right now"

"I wish you were here Carlos. I'd let you take me in the back seat of my car"

"Jesus"

"Jesus can't help you now"

"Playing with Fire babe"

"Playing with myself actually" I said letting out another moan. I'd never really done anything like this before but it was fucking hot!

Just before I got too crazy, the traffic ahead of my began to move.

"Traffic is moving. I'll be home before you know it. Then you can show me just how hard you are"

"Plan On it babe"

I'm pretty sure I broke several speed limits and driving laws getting back since I made it in record time. I pulled up and beeped my way into Heywood but I didn't make it out of the car. My door swung open and in one smooth move, the driver's seat was flat out and Carlos was on top of me.

"Told you I had no patience babe" he said before slamming his mouth down on mine and his hands ran up underneath my shirt.

"Cameras?" I panted

"Scrambled"

"The guys are gonna know"

"Let them guess. I can't wait"

"Fuck. Ranger"

I wiggled underneath him and slipped my jeans off as he lifted his top off. The rough denim of his black jeans rubbing against the bare skin of my thighs as I ran my hands over his rock solid chest and through his hair as he kissed me, moving slowly down my body, working my nipples as he went. I moaned loudly as he left trails of burning kisses down my body before pushing my thong aside and his tongue inside me.

My back arched as he sucked my clit. I didn't think it was possible for me to get any wetter and then he slowly pushed two fingers inside me.

"Oh fuck. Carlos. I'm gonna cum"

"That's it Babe. Cum for me" he said before assaulting my clit again with his tongue. I felt the heat and tension burn inside me before I exploded. The ripples of my orgasm shot through me and Ric came back up to me my face. He kissed me and I tasted myself on him.

I pushed his jeans off him and reached for the small bag that had the cock ring in it. I did exactly as I'd told him on the phone. I licked it as it sat on my fingers before skipping sucking his cock and pushing it on to him as I turned it on.

He moaned as it vibrated against him. I needed him inside me.

"Fuck me Carlos"

I'd barely finished my request before his cock was deep inside me. I met his thrusts with my hips as his kisses nipped my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him towards me, filling me to the hilt. With every thrust, the vibration of the cock ring hit me and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. I needed to be in control. With one movement, I turned him over so I was sitting on top of him. I ground my hips against him, running my nails along his chest.

He sat up so my legs were wrapped around him again and I gave it all I had. Thrusting harder and faster against him.

"Make me cum babe"

All I could do was nod as I continued to take him in. Then I hit the point of no return. I felt my walls clench around him as I screamed his name. He came over the edge with me.

We sat like that for a few minutes, holding each other, breathing hard.

"That was totally worth the drive" I said, smiling at him.


End file.
